Some existing additive manufacturing (“AM,” which is also known as 3D printing (“3DP”), freeform fabrication (“FFF”), rapid prototyping (“RP”), and the like) techniques use a digital mirror device (DMD), digital light projector (DLP), laser, or other actinic radiation source to selectively cure photocurable materials. The photocurable materials are typically cured on an image plane defined along the x-axis and y-axis of the AM system. Each cured layer, or portion of a layer, of the x-,y-plane defines a cross-section of the additively manufactured object being made. The object is made such that it is connected, either directly or on a support structure known in the art, to a platform (also known as a build plate or build pad) that is movable along the z-axis using a vertical stage (also known as a z-stage). After a layer is cured, the platform is moved away from the actinic radiation source one layer thickness and a fresh layer of uncured material covers the previously cured layer to allow selective curing of the next layer of the additively manufactured object. The vertical stage for moving the platform of existing AM systems moves only in a linear manner in the direction of the z-axis.